chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Predator
}} Chuck is contacted by Orion, a scientist that may be able to remove the Intersect from his head. The Buy More crew take on their snobbish Beverly Hills counterparts. Plot A dark scene opens with Chuck, Casey and Sarah returning after a dirty job that involved plumbing to find the intel she (referring to General Beckman) wanted. Chuck asks Sarah if she heard anything from Beckman about Orion (a mysterious person introduced to us in the last episode) to which she answers “not yet, these things take time”. We are reminded that Orion may be able to get the intersect out of Chuck’s head and then he can return to a normal life. When asked, Sarah says that she wants that too. She also agrees with Chuck that there is a team of “brilliant analysts” working on it and she tells Chuck to leave the search for Orion up to that team. Chuck is still awake at 4:15 am reviewing his chart behind the Tron poster (see last episode) and using his computer to search for Orion. The computer’s camera turns on which attracts Chuck attention wondering why it turned on. The other end of the connection is in Hong Kong where we see hands typing away on a laptop. The person cannot be identified as they are covered with a coat and hat. This person types on a keypad on their arm and leaves just before a group of armed men burst into the room. The leader says that Fulcrum should be alerted that Orion is gone. They see ice in the drink and know he has only recently left. As messages to the armed group appear on the left-behind laptop, the building starts to shake. An incoming missile and explosion are heard as we cut to scene in the Buy More which is covered in toilet paper. Lester comments that on the bright side they won’t have to buy toilet paper for years. Jeff asks “Why start now?” which evoked quizzical or disgusting looks from the others. Morgan says that they defiled our home, “this is our castle” (which brings a mild reaction from Chuck), wondering who could do this. A group of yuppie-styled Buy More employees (or later referenced as “incredibly colorful and well coordinated team” by Chuck) enter the store. Barclay, the leader of this Beverly Hills branch group, disses the Burbank branch but doesn’t admit to the deed. Big Mike and Emmett enter the scene to answer why it happened. Big Mike says it is because the Burbank branch is getting the new Roark Instruments laptop computer first. Lester asks in disbelief if they are getting the new R7 gaming laptop that noone has even seen yet. After the group departs, Big Mike says there will be no retaliation, “calm and collected, the Buy More way”. While cleaning off a computer, Chuck receives a message on the screen that says he knows Chuck’s secret, that Chuck is the intersect. The messages then says they should meet because he is Orion and he will be sending a computer. Sarah appears and Chuck proceeds to tell Sarah, Casey and General about his encounter and the computer to be sent. The General wants the computer taken and secured since it is “next gen” and capable of breaking defense computers and hijacking weaponry. Lester accepts a package posing as Chuck, thinking it is the new gaming computer. As Chuck and Sarah discuss the next probable steps, Sarah voices her displeasure at Chuck not telling her about his search. He explains that he wants the “thing” out of his head for his chance at a real relationship (similar to the dark, romantic scene that started this episode). Sarah says the Chuck should have trusted her. As Morgan and Lester enter the Men’s bathroom, we learn that the last stall is Jeff’s office. They open the laptop which is described as nothing seen before and is liquid cooled, titanium housing, and has an overclocked processor. When opened, a message appears on the laptop screen asking to identify. When the Buy More group enters a reply that they can’t, the message sender assumes that there is danger and sends a predator drone (an unmaned, missile-loaded aircraft) Assuming it is a simulation game, they target their Buy More location. Casey says the predator taken from Edwards Air Force base matches the signal used in Hong Kong. They see that the Buy More is the target so they will use the fire alarm to evacuate the buliding. As the group in the bathroom retarget the predator, Chuck calls off the fire alarm. Chuck then suspects that his coworkers have intercepted his laptop and are the ones entering the targeters. Chuck calls Morgan and tells them to stop playing with the computer. He then finds then in the men’s room and a struggle ensues. Chuck is able to enter a target sequence cancel code and the aerial support mission is aborted. Casey and Sarah burst in and Chuck reminds Sarah the she is in the little boys room. As the whole group leaves the bathroom, Big Mike asks what’s going on and if the laptop is the Roark 7. He takes the computer, places it in a safe and places Emmett as guard overnight. Jeff and Lester peek in one set of office windows and plot an after hours job. Casey, Sarah and Chuck peek through another set of windows and plot their mission to rob the Buy More. Vincent is welcomed by voices in the dark. They have located a signal similar to the one in Hong Kong but say that it is too risky a mission for Vincent. Vincent says that even if he doesn’t have their support, he will still do the job. They let him proceed and say they appreciate his initiative. Emmitt is walking the Buy More at night, acting like a big-time tough guy. Casey, Chuck and Sarah are dressed in black and secretly emerge through the Buy More floor. Casey says that Chuck got them into this mess so he has to give them the plan. Chuck instructs the two agents to distract Emmitt while Chuck cracks the safe since he knows the combo is in Big Mike's desk. He also says that no guns are needed in this plan. As the agents are getting into place, Emmitt continues his rounds and walks past Lester and Jeff, who are also dressed in black and come with their own plan. As Jeff attempts to throw his voice, Emmitt starts to seek the source and all the people in black scatter. Chuck gets into the office, Lester mistakenly scolds Casey who he believes is Jeff, and Jeff mistakenly talks to Sarah who he thinks is Lester. Afigure comes through the roof and turns out to be Vincent, also here to steal the computer. CHuck unlocks the safe and turns to see a gun holding Vincent who CHuck flashes on. Jeff finds Lester and they flee when they find out Lester has been talking to someone who is not Jeff. Unfortunately, they run right into Emmitt who maces them and acsuses them to go crying into the night. As emmitt is gloating, he turns around only to be clobered by Casey's elbow, sending him unconscious to the floor. As Sarah joins Casey, CHuck comes out with Vincent holding a gun on him. As Chuck explains why his plan didn't include guns, Vincent explains that it would be unprofessional not to shoot someone. Casey draws a gun and shots Vincent first. Before they can get to Vincent, he takes what appears to be a suicide pill from his ring and swallows it. Morgan is sitting up in bed, disturbed by the noise on the other side of the wall invoving his boss and his mom. Big Mike gets a call from Emmitt who tells him there is trouble at the store. Big MIke then pounds on the wall to wake Morgan to go with him to the store. Casey dumps vincent's body in a room in the castle. As Chuck is about to open the computer to get some answers, Beckman instructs them not to open the computer. She explained that her analysts believe Orion was part of a Fulcrum trap. She said that her technicians would check the laptop. Chuck said there wasn't time to send the computer to Washington for analysis. Beckman said that's why she was taking over the operation personally and she would be on site within the hour, warning Chuck that he may have to return with her. Chuck is back at the apartment, thinking of ways to convince the others that Orion is not Fulcrum. Beckman walks into the courtyard and is reassured that the asset is secure. Emmitt explains what happened at the store to Big Mike and Morgan. Jeff and LEster run in, making up a story of how they heard of the breakin. The suspects were the Bevery Hills Buy More crew. There is a discussion of how serious laws were broken and they can't be calm this time. Big Mike says they will be calm and collected as they visit the rival store, enter using the manager's code and as they burn the store to the ground. They Buy More crew then enters Bevery Hills Buy More as a coordinated, jumpsuit-clad group on a mission for payback that will most likely include illegal activites. Chuck is laying back on his bed when his computer displays messages, trying to contact him. Orion than calls Chuck via cell phones. Chuck explains that the computer is locked up in a government facility and there are thoughts that Orion is connected to Fulcrum. Orion instructs Chuck to look at his computer where Chuck flashes on a symbol. When CHuck asks how Orion knew that was in the intersect he replies that he put it there. After viewing a picture of President Reagan, Beckman tells Casey to "wake up, the 80s are over" to which he replies with a disheartened grunt. Beckman explains that CHuck did what noone else could do, find Orion. Orion tells CHuck he can't trust Sarah and Casey and by way of proof tells Chuck to go to his computer. Chuck sees survallience of the high level meeting between Beckman, Sarah and Casey. Sarah asks if Orion can get the intersect out of Chuck's head theyn why not let them meet? Beckman explains that Bartowski is to important and can never meet Orion. Sarah then agrees with Beckman while Chuck looks on in disbelief. Chcuck then leaves the apartment, leaving his watch behind. Trivia |next= }} Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes